


Whispers In The Dark

by Katzedecimal



Series: Just Between You And Me [2]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: Sturmvoraus has some important information for Wulfenbach but he needs to be certain which Wulfenbach he's addressing.  Fortunately he knows one way to be sure.





	Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately before the [January 29, 2018](http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20180129) comic.

"This is your cabin?" Gil kicked the door open with his foot and half-dragged, half-shoved the weakening Tarvek through it.

"Not my idea," Tarvek slurred, "Too piratical."

"Is that even a word?" Gil let a smirk barely twitch the corner of his mouth, "Alright, Sturmvoraus, let's bind up those wounds and get some antidotes into you." He found wadding and bandages, then steadied Tarvek against the berth, and reached for his shirt. 

"Wulfenbach," Tarvek mumbled. He seized Gil by the waistcoat and surged up to kiss him. 

Gil slowly peeled Tarvek's shirt open and slipped his hands around his slim waist. He felt Tarvek's tongue slide against his lips and opened his mouth with a soft grunt. He pressed a dressing against the worst of Tarvek's wounds, and braced his thigh against Tarvek's groin. He felt Tarvek do the same, and felt something in his mind shudder with annoyance. "Yeah," he whispered. 

Tarvek reached around to cup Gil's buttocks, "Doing the trick?"

"I thought that collapse seemed a little timely," Gil nodded. His mind felt clearer as he shifted closer.

"Well.... eh, mostly. Partly," Tarvek admitted. 

"Uh huh. Let's get this antidote into you, then we can talk."

"Ow!"

"Sorry," Gil ducked down to take a pink nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, sucking gently until the tissue tightened and rose, "Better?"

Tarvek snickered, "That's not where you injected me but yes. How's the head?"

Gil rolled his hips against Tarvek's thigh. "Which one?" he said and they both giggled. He sighed, feeling alone in his head at last. "Okay. Paris?"

"Yeah. You were right about the Queen of the Dawn."

"She's Lucrezia?"

"Worse - she's Zola. And she made a beeline for Martellus."

"That's not good."

"Maybe, but Martellus was quick to catch on. He's not falling for it."

"He was supposed to marry her, wasn't he? As the Order's false Heterodyne? Did he recognize her?"

"I'm not certain of that," Tarvek said. He ground against Gil's thigh, pulling him closer, "But she's definitely involved with the Geisterdamen. They showed up at the same time as she did, ready to attack the 'Storm King's' party. Paris is full of Revenants, the new kind."

"How did they get past the Master?"

"I'm not certain of that either," Tarvek confessed, "But I am certain my grandmother's involved. She snuck off with Zola. Captain Hawkins confirmed it."

"Your slag-ridden famil--*" Gil broke off under Tarvek's kiss. 

"Helping," Tarvek whispered, and thrust sharply against Gil. 

Gil groaned softly, feeling the impending presence slip away again. "Yeah... yeah you are," he admitted, "You're also bleeding on my clothes."

"Give me another minute and that won't be all," Tarvek gasped.

Gil chuckled richly and rolled his hips, "Anything else?"

"The stuff about Andronicus is true. The rest you know."

"The Andronicus stuff did seem a little far-fetched."

Tarvek didn't answer. He thrust hard against Gil, biting his lip. He gasped once and that was enough for Gil to follow. They leaned against each other, panting heavily. "Thanks," Tarvek whispered.

"That didn't help the bleeding," Gil sighed. He reached for the bandages and wadding and set about cleaning them up and binding the rest of Tarvek's wounds. 

"Thanks," Tarvek said again. Gil nodded and helped him settle into the bunk. "The smoke knights..."

"They grabbed Jaron and disappeared the minute Dupree's back was turned," Gil sighed, "I'm pretty sure they're not on board anymore. They left the dog though, he's in the brig."

Tarvek chuckled, "Good."

"'Good?' Really? Isn't he loyal to Martellus?"

"Sure, probably. Maybe. Let's find out," Tarvek's speech grew sloppier as the cocktail of poisons and antidotes fought it out in his body, "Anyway, it'll really annoy Martelluzzzzzz...."

Gil shook his head fondly, "You devious weasel." He stroked Tarvek's hair as sleep claimed him. Gently he lifted Tarvek's pince-nez from his face and sighed, "I just hope you're devious enough."


End file.
